Mystery Man
by stephiesue02
Summary: A dejected Bella feeling alone and crazy finds a chart of a solider that intrigues her and she obsesses over him. Can she truly love this man from his chart alone, can he overlook her crazy,will he love her too? Bella & Jasper AH/Lemons
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters but I changed them enough to make them something different and more like my own. I am writing this with my Beta Lauren and can't wait to hear what every one thinks.

* * *

"Come on Bella, just 2 more hours." Oh no talking to myself was not a good sign. Medical records can be so repetitive sometimes that time just seems to stand still. I have been working at the hospital for a few years now and most days it is fine but other days I just can't wait to leave. Ok just refocus and move on to filing the H's. Wait a minute what is this, something interesting for a change. I see a picture of a really detailed leg tattoo that definitely caught my eye. The tattoo is of a soldier kneeling down with his head bowed and hat covering his face. He has a long gun in one hand and a flag in the other. It is so beautiful that I barely notice the staples that are going through it holding his leg back together. There are no words tattooed and I am instantly curious about what this tattoo means. I start looking through the chart wanting to know more about this man. I discover that his name is Jasper Hale he is in his early twenty's was in an accident with a horse and was here for physical therapy and was seeing one of our psychiatrists. Apparently he was riding a horse when it threw him off and he badly broke his leg. Now he is undergoing physical therapy sessions to regain the strength in that leg. The psych section of the chart causes to pause. Why would someone with a horse riding injury be seeing a psychiatrist here? I start reading his psych evaluation and now time seems to go by way too fast. It was 5 o'clock before I knew it and I really didn't want to put his chart down. I had barely begun reading, putting it down was the last thing I wanted to do. This man was so complicated and his history so sad that I just wanted to find him and hold him.

I discover that he is seeing one of therapists because the accident on the horse was caused by problems he is having with post traumatic stress from the war. He was a marine and since returning from the war he sometimes has problems that make reality blur with his war past. The day of the accident something most have triggered him and he suddenly felt that he was being chased and had to get out of dodge as quick as possible. He was working as a farm hand at the time so he jumped bare back on the nearest horse and took off at a run. He was forcing the horse to move as quickly as possible and tried to make it jump the creek near the farm. The horse was not made for jumping and stopped dead at the creek's edge. Jasper flew over the top of the horse and landed on the rocks near the edge. One of the other farm hands saw him when we left with the horse and had gone after him to see what was going on. If it haven't been for that man Jasper might have bled to death there at the creek's edge. The other farm hand rode back and called for an ambulance. When Jasper got to the hospital he was confused and continually asked how his squad was and if they made it out safely. His ramblings caused the doctors treating him to call for a psych evaluation. That was six weeks ago now and from the amount of notes in his charts he has been seeing the therapist at least twice a week.

Unfortunately, even reading Jasper's chart until the end of the day did not quench my thirst for knowledge of this man. Not only was he a military man you could tell from his tattoo that he was truly touched by being a marine. As I drove home I ran through all the different possibilities of what this man could look like. I mean you can only get so much from a person's chart. The first picture that came to my mind was a tall well built man with dark hair and his standard issue crew cut. Then next image was of a mid height man who still had some of his young looks about him even though he had been to war. Once again every image I had came with the same basic look, only slightly altered. It's no wonder that my night was filled with dreams of him.

* * *

_I love watching him work with the horses. He is so patience and tender with them. He turns and sees me watching him from the fence. He starts to walk towards me and I feel my breathe catch. It never fails every time I see him coming near me I forget to breathe. His has to be one of the sexist men alive. My eyes start at his feet and take in those cowboy boots and slowly move up to those tight worn out jeans that allow me to see his thigh muscles flex as he walks. Oh, and god then my eyes take in the the slight pull of the jeans at the zipper and I notice my mouth starts to water and I move my eyes up farther still. He is wearing a button down faded blue work shirt that shows off his wide chest and broad shoulders. I follow the line of his neck to his face. It is so beautiful that words can't begin to do it justice. He has a squared jaw full kissable mouth and those eyes, those striking beautiful blue eyes hold me there. I can't see and more I can't tear my eyes away from his. Wait am I even breathing. "Take a breathe Bella." I mumble to myself.  
"Hey there Bella."  
His voice with its deep baritone sound hits me and all I can think is that this might be the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. The sound shots through me and sounds my body to quiver with desire for him. I am pulled back to the future when I see him start to reach for me. He leans into me and takes his hand and gently pulls my face to his and starts to lightly kiss me on the lips._

_

* * *

_The next morning I was extremely ready to be at work. I needed to read more about Jasper. I needed to know everything I could about this mystery man, this Jasper.

Over the next three weeks I have used every possible free and able to be stolen moment to read everything there is to read about Jasper. I can not get enough of him. I feel like I know him already and he fills my every thought. Awake or sleeping my brain runs on Jasper alone. My dreams get more and more detailed and I am started to think that I have a little more than an unhealthy obsession with this man. I have toyed with the thought of trying to met him in person but how would that work exactly. I mean he would think I was crazy! I feel like I know everything about him and I am just a stranger to him. Why would a man like that want anything to do with me at all. I am nothing special and definitely don't deserve a man like Jasper Hale but how can I continue to live without him. When my dreams end and my imaginary Jasper leaves me I feel completely empty. I need more of him. I don't think I will ever have enough of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again- don't own them just changing them to fit me- Lauren and I made a juicy little lemon for you in this one. Hope you like it

* * *

I have read everything in Jasper's chart and now I just wait with baited breath for new psych notes to be submitted for filing. He is very reserved in his sessions and obviously doesn't trust his therapist very much. Not that I can blame him. I have learned that his parents died in a car crash when he was 3 years old and he has been in foster care ever since. He joined the Marines right out of high school and quickly climbed the ranks to become a Major. He hardly talks about the war at all during his sessions. He only says that he left after a very bad mission where he lost most of his squad. After leaving the military he came back to Texas to work on farms because he finds peace when working with the animals and doing the physical labor required there.

I have obviously learned quite a lot about the basics of his life but I need more. I what to know how his mind works, who he loves, how he spends his time, what music he likes? My list goes on and on. It's no wonder I can't get him out of my head. Everything I discover just leads to more questions. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I really need to get a life. I spend all my time on a man that I wouldn't even know if he was standing in front of me right now. Whatever I just need to go talk to real people for a while and try to push him out of mind for awhile.

I headed to the hospital cafeteria to grab some lunch and hopefully find some coworkers to share it with. I grabbed a chicken salad, water, and an apple and was trying to take it to the cashier when I tripped. So like me trip over my own feet. I am such a klutz. I was able to steady most of my food but my apple fell to the ground. I set my tray down and when to pick up. As I started to stand up I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. I can't believe it. It can't be right. Maybe I am crazier than I thought. Right in front of me is a kneeling solider with a gun in one hand and a flag in the other. I would just brush it off has coincidence but this tattoo has a huge scar running through it. This is the tattoo of my Jasper. I am frozen. I don't know what to do. Do I talk to him? Do I run? Here he is right in front of me and I have no clue what to do. My thoughts are jumbled up and I realize that I can't talk to him. I mean what would I say, "Hi, Jasper! I'm Bella and I think I love you." No that is crazy he would think I was crazy for sure. I quickly picked up my apple put it on my tray and went to pay for my food while never losing sight of Jasper. I hurried to a table where I could as discreetly as possible stare at him. Once I am seated I really start to take all of him in.

As I sat ogling the man I had been reading about I couldn't help but drink in every detail of the man. The crew cut I imagined him with is absent in its place are disheveled dirty blonde curls that ended just at his cheekbones. His eyes were an amazing hazel that seemed to change in the light. He had a few scars on his forehead and cheeks that were obviously the result of ebbing in war. His jaw is slightly squared and he has full kissable lips. He seems to me around 6 feet tall. Not overly tall but more than towering over her 5 foot 6 inch frame. He had the build of a wrestler and you could tell that he still worked out, keeping his body in shape. His t-shirt clung to every muscle in his chest and his gym shorts sat low enough on his hips so that you could see the elastic of his boxers and they ended right at the top of his tattoo. He was just about perfect. In fact in my book he far exceeded the perfect mark. I feel like I am just starting to take his appearance all in when he gets up to leave. Once again I am froze with my mind going a hundred miles an hour. Shouldn't I try to stop him? Try to find a way to introduce myself?

I am still pondering this when I notice he is gone and I am going to be late getting back from lunch it I don't hurry. I rush out of the cafeteria and make up my mind that I have to figure out a plan on how to see Jasper again.

The rest of my day is uneventful or at least I don't remember anything else happening. My mind was entirely consumed with placing the image of the real Jasper into the knowledge of the one I am been learning about. This must have been why I dreamed of him yet again. Only this time the real Jasper's image was the one I saw in my dreams.

* * *

_I am standing in the hallway near my office when I hear my name. "Hi, there Bella." I turn around to see Jasper standing only 2 feet away from me. "Hey Jasper" I whispered back. He leans in close to me and puts his arm behind my head. His head comes down and his lips touch mine. His other hand starts to trail my left side and I automatically push my hips into his. His kiss starts to deepen and the heat is traveling up through my body. I take his hand and lead him into my office and lock the door behind us. I push him down into my chair and straddle his lap. I take both my hands on either side of his face and put my lips to his. I hear him let out a soft moan and I start to grind my body on his while kissing him with a fierceness like I might never see him again. He takes his hands, unbuttons my shirt and pushes it off my shoulders. He then takes his lips from mine and trails kisses down my neck and chest, gently pushes the cup of my bra away and I feel the warm of his tongue start to flick and suck on my very erect nipple. I arch my back and let a moan of desire escape my lips._

* * *

Damn alarm clock! Right at the best part and I have to get ready for work. I am even more infatuated with Jasper after that dream. I have to find a way to meet him!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again- don't own them just changing them to fit me

* * *

Work today is going as slow as usual and I can't seem to shake last night's dream. Somewhere outside my head I realize that the phone is ringing and I am suppose to be working. I answer the phone and get the information they requested ready to fax when I realize I have been so stupid. I slap my hand against my forehead and let out a sigh. I have had the means to meet Jasper for weeks now. It has been right in front of my nose. Every note that I file has a date and time of his visit on it. I can look and see when he will be here! I could have gone to see him weeks ago. This will be the perfect way to finally talk to him. Now I just have to get my nerve up and figure out what I am going to say. I go back to my desk and start flipping through his chart to see when I will be able to see him again. Today! He is due to be here today! I am beyond excited. He should be coming out of his appointment any time now. I rush out of my office and head towards the therapy floor.

As I am in the elevator and waiting for the doors to open on the floor I want I start to freak out. I still don't know what to say or how to approach him. As I step out onto the therapy floor and head to the office I know Jasper is in I start to hyperventilate. I need to calm down. I duck into the nearest bathroom and splash water on my face and try to calm my breathing. Then I look in the mirror and try to quickly prim a little. I know I am short on time so not wanting to miss him I nearly run out the bathroom door. I end up running smack dab right into someone and fall on my butt. God! I am so clumsy!

I hear someone ask, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a klutz sorry about running into you." I say as I am trying to pull myself off the floor.

"Here let me help you."

"That's ok. I've got it, tha…." I start to say when I realize that it is Jasper asking to help me. He is the person I ran into. I start to mumble thank you but I am so flustered that I don't even know if he heard me as I practically ran away from him and his out stretched hand. I turned the nearest corner and fall back against the wall. Smooth, real smooth. What a great first impression. Well really a second one if he noticed my trip in the cafeteria. I still didn't talk to him. That might have been embarrassing but that was a great opportunity to introduce myself to him and I wasted it. To make it even worse I was so taken by surprise that I didn't even get to really look at him. Shock at seeing him and my desire to run and hide due to embarrassment caused me to barely even look at him.

"Look on the positive side Bella." I tried to tell myself. You now know where he will be and when he will be there. You can use this time to figure out your next move. Next time you will be prepared. Now time you will introduce yourself to him.

"Sure, if I'm not froze or fumbling next time." I mutter to myself again.

Time went slow the next two days. I still didn't have any good ideas and needed to clear my head. I decided to go to the grocery and get stuff to make some cookies. Fresh cookies have a way of making me feel better. I was in the aisle trying to decide between chocolate or white chocolate chips when a catch a glimpse of a man walking towards me and my heart stops. No it can't be him. I shake my head look again and see that I was wrong. It was not Jacob Black. It was just a man with a tan and black hair. Now I see that he looks nothing like Jacob. I realize that I am been so preoccupied lately with Jasper that I totally forgot why I moved here in the first place. All the pain comes rushing back and I discover just how stupid I was to think I wanted to be with anyone. Let alone Jasper. I had learned my lesson. Love and I don't get along and I never wanted to get hurt like that again.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again- don't own them just changing them to fit me

* * *

Jasper is no longer the center of my thoughts. I am stuck back in the past again. Jacob Black was my high school boyfriend, my best friend, my first love, my only love. He was also the man who broke my heart. I know that the tears are coming. They always do. It doesn't matter that is has been almost three years since that night at the reservation. It still feels like yesterday.

Jacob was the son of my dad, Charlie's, best friend. He was a Native American that lived not far from Forks, Washington where I lived at the time. He was my everything. We spent almost every moment together. Until that one night. That one horrible night. The night he looked at me and said that he was so sorry but he couldn't be with me any longer. That he had met the girl he was supposed to be with. The one he was destined to spend the rest of his live with. His soul mate. He swears he doesn't want to hurt me but knows that if he tried to stay with me it would never allow him to find happiness. His tribe, the Quileute's, believed in soul mates. All their legends tell of an instant love at first sight soul mate. The legends claim that all true of heart Quileute's will find there soul mates.

I think it is all bullshit and I am still pissed that he dumped me for a girl whose name he hadn't even learned yet. The tribe was having a celebration and had invited other nearby tribes to come. I was standing there with Jacob when she walked in the door and his entire body went tense. Worried that something was wrong I tried getting his attention but he stayed like that for what seems now like an eternity but it was probably only a minute or two. Then he looks at me, suddenly sad and tells me. "The legend is true Bella." Whatever! I can't think about it anymore it still hurts to bad. That night I went home packed some clothes and things told Charlie I had to leave and left Forks with the vague plan of moving in with my mom, Renee.

That didn't work out so well. She was newly married, the reason that I was living with my Dad in the first place, and I just wasn't needed there. Also I was in such bad spirits that I hated bringing that into their marriage. I stayed long enough to get a certificate to work in medical records then moved to Texas to take a job I found here. I thought it was far enough away from everything and everyone I knew that I hoped to be able to heal or at least stop crying every day.

The healing never came but I did stop crying daily. I reached a point where I just decided that I couldn't be hurt again unless I let it happen. And that was never going to be problem. I swore off men or love of any kind. I kept to myself almost entirely. I rarely talk even to Charlie. It's just too hard and brings back too many memories.

I must have lived in a form of suspension for the last few years and it was like the first thing I can remember of importance of my life here in Texas was seeing that tattoo of Jasper's. Somehow his chart brought me back into the here and now. This thought brings be back from the edge of despair I was feeling. Jasper makes me feel again. Jasper is special. I just know it. We have to have some kind of connection for me to be able to feel something again. Maybe the healing is working. Or maybe Jasper is just the medicine I need. This makes me smile and I go to sleep happy just thinking about my Jasper.

* * *

_The water is hot and pressure is good. The bathroom is filled with steam. I tilt my head back to let the water hit it and start to run my heads over my hair. I close my eyes and just enjoy the relaxing shower. I feel a slight draft, open my eyes and see Jasper climbing in the shower with me. He is so stunning. I still can't use to this magnificent man being mine. He gives me a sexy smile and asks if he can wash my back for me. "Honey you can wash whatever you want of mine!" I think to myself. I turn around and hand him the loofah. He softly scrubs my back clean then moves the loofah to my front and soaps up my breasts. _

_He is behind me and I feel the swell of his excitement on my back. His hands are soaping my stomach now and I feel one of his hands skim lower and start to gently rub my…_

_

* * *

_I am now tempted to throw this stupid alarm clock out the window. I always wake up too early. Please let me go back to sleep. I hit the snooze button but that wonderful dream has disappeared and I am left hot and bothered but not done. I guess it will have to be a cold shower for me today.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the characters just make them stranger lol

This chapter was hard for me to put together. I know where I am going but getting there is a little gumbled in my head. I couldn't have written this wihtout my girl Lauren. Thanks :)

Please leave me some feedback :) I would love to hear what every one thinks good or bad.

* * *

The end of the month is a very busy time for me at my job. All the insurance companies start rushing around to finally pay the claims. Or more accurately try to avoid paying the bill. They request signed documents and things from the chart and they want them faxed to them immediately. I am always in a rush, I secretly enjoy this time because my mind wanders a lot less often. But today, today is different. I just got a request that has to be signed. In fact, it is the one thing that stops my mind completely. I have to get Jasper's physical therapist to sign one his visit notes. It has to be done today so that it will be paid and Jasper just happens to have an appointment today. I see this as a big huge sign telling me that today is the day that I should officially meet Jasper, but maybe that's just me.

I am beyond nervous but also filled with excitement. I have decided to just introduce myself to him, take a stab at normal conversation, and keep my fingers crossed that I can work in a dinner invite somewhere. I can't think about it or I will never do it. If I mess it up, well I will just have to try again. I know he is worth it and I just have to chance it. I mean I am so drawn to him that some part of him has to be drawn to me too. Right? I just have to keep telling myself that. Ok here we go, I'm off to the therapist office.

I went up to the therapy scheduler and before I could lose my nerve told her that I needed to see Jasper's therapist right away to get a signature. She told me that he was in an appointment and would be back in 45 minutes. Sticking to my plan I told her it couldn't wait and the insurance company needed the note within the next 30 minutes. Just a little lie, but it worked! She believed me and told me that I could find him in the pool area right now. Unbelievable. I practically run to the pool then try to calm myself outside the door. "You can do this Bella. Just put on your big girl panties and do it." I sternly tell myself. Ok, now or never. "Let's go get my MAN!" I almost cheer and pull open the door. My eyes are barely registering the room because I am on a mission. I search out the therapist while avoiding looking for Jasper at this point because I have to make my visit look business like before I can even talk to Jasper. I see him and confidently stride over to him still reciting my "you can do this Bella" mantra in my head. I start to open my mouth to explain to the therapist who I am and what I need from him when my boldness starts to fade and my mind betrays me. My eyes have accidentally found Jasper. Now I am screwed. I can't remember how to talk. I don't know how to form words. I am looking at the sexiest back I have ever seen. I am once again frozen by him. I don't know how even his back can stop me in my tracks. He is working on some exercise and I can see his back muscles flex with each movement he makes. The water is dripping off his dark blond curls and is running down his back. I am lucky he is in the deep end and I can't see the rest of him too clearly or I might start openly drooling.

I am still admiring his beauty when his therapist pulls me back to the present. He touches my shoulder to get my attention and asks me what I am doing here. I am caught off guard and jump back a little at his touch. I try to turn around to speak to him when my foot slips and I lose my balance. I am in the water before I even comprehend what has happened. I land on something hard as I go under and I try to get back to the surface. I seem to be twisted in something and struggle to make it out of the water. I finally come up gasping for air and realize that Jasper is doing the same. OMG! I totally landed on Jasper and took us both under the water. What is the matter with me! I have to find a balance class somewhere I am such a fool and a huge klutz whenever Jasper is around. I start to try an apologize when I Jasper just lays it on me.

He is screaming at me calling a fucking moron. "What is wrong with you?" He yells. "First you run into me in the hall the other day and run away like I did you wrong! Then you jump on me and try to fucking drown me while I am doing my therapy. I don't need this shit! Go find someone else to fucking injure!"

At first I am shocked at his words, his screaming, his extreme anger. Then I can't hear him anymore because I am crying. Not just crying, bawling. I am crying for more than just getting yelled at. I am crying for ruining my chance. I am crying at ruining my future. Jasper totally hates me now. I will never be able to fix this. It is ruined it is all ruined. I am crying so hard now that I have snot running down my face. God, I can't even cry right. I have to cry disgustingly. I have to get out of here before I do anything worse. That thought just makes me cry hard, I mean how much worse can it get? I try to pull myself together to find a way out of the water when Jasper reaches out and touches my shoulder.

"Fuck me, I'm sorry don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was just an accident. I know that. It's ok. I'm just really stressed and when you landed on me I didn't know what it was and I thought I was drowning… I was confused...then you... ah hell I am not making any sense. Let's just get you out of here and find a towel." Jasper says as he leads me to the ladder to get out of the water.

I am trying to stop crying and breathe without the crying induced disjointed breathes as I can see that Jasper is no longer mad at me. I try to focus on getting out of the pool and finding a towel like he wants me to. Calm down, calm down. That is my new mantra. In between breathes and sniffles I try to apologize but Jasper cuts me off and tells me I don't need to apologize. I try again to speak up to say yes I do, but he again cuts me off before I am able to get any words out. He tells me to take the towel he is handing me and go get dried off in locker room. I am going to protest again but he says that I should go cleaned up and that I can apologize to him later when I am changed and not so worked up.

This stops me and I ask, "When?"

"Well I still have around 20 minutes left of my therapy so how about I meet you in like 45 minutes in the cafeteria. I'll buy you a coffee or something. Then you can explain why you keep popping up in my life." He says easily, with a slight chuckle and walks away from me.

My embarrassment at landing on him in the pool is temporarily forgotten as I process the fact that he just asked me out. YES! He asked me out! I am also jumping up and down with excitement as I head to the locker room. As I open the door to the locker room it occurs to me that I have no other clothes to change into and I am soaking wet. Damn now how can I find some dry clothes?


	6. Chapter 6

Have to say don't own the characters just taking them in a new direction.

I would love to get reviews or messages about what you think about my story. This is my first attempt at writing and any thoughts on it good or bad are very appreciated. Thanks again to Lauren who helps me figure out where and how I can get this story where I want it to go.

* * *

I had to break down and call Kim, the other medical records worker for help. We might work in the same area but we aren't exactly friends. Like I said I am a loner and don't usually participate in the world outside of my head very often. Needless to say she was more than a little surprised to hear from me. I told her that I needed her help and needed it fast. I briefly explained what happened, leaving out the part where I went in there on purpose to see Jasper. I told her I needed dry clothes as soon as possible and would also need her to print the paperwork and get it signed for me. She was surprisingly very nice about it and promised to come to me as fast as she could.

She showed up ten minutes later with a pair of scrubs. She looked apologetic as she told me she was sorry but that the scrubs were the best she could do and that she couldn't find any undergarments. It was actually better than I hoped for. I was thinking that a lost and found raid was going to be the best she could do. I thanked her and told her I owed her one. She smiled and said that maybe I could get her coffee sometime. Now that's something I could definitely do and I told her as much. She just half waved and walked away. "I should actually take her to lunch sometime that would be better. I need some friends anyway." I say to myself as I start to change into the scrubs.

Dry now I look in the mirror and appraise myself. I look less like a drowned cat now but the pale green hospital issue scrubs aren't doing much for my figure. Not having panties or a bra on isn't doing much for my confidence either. "Look on the bright side, Bella. Focus on the cup half full theory." I whine to myself. Ok let's find the positive in this mess that is me.

I am still young and even without the bra my boobs are not sagging. My hair, though it needs brushed, looks pretty good as it is falling slightly over my shoulders in slight waves. I don't really wear makeup anyway so the water didn't ruin that. And the biggest positive of all? Jasper asked me to meet him for a talk! Ok enough self appraisal I have to hurry, my Jasper awaits! I quickly run my fingers through my hair and excitedly head to the cafeteria.

As soon as I arrive to the cafeteria and look rapidly around only to notice that Jasper is not here, I discover that I still have 20 minutes to wait. This thought is met with disappointment at first then an almost nauseated feeling as I realize that I was rushing to meet Jasper with absolutely no thought on what I was going to say. My thoughts start to run erratically through my mind.

What if he doesn't even show up? What if he asked me here just to get me to stop crying? What if he does show up but only to yell at me again? What if he is still that anger with me? What if he only asked me here to tell me to stay the hell away from him? What if, what if, what if… too many questions, too many worries. I shake my head and notice that I am still standing in the entry of the cafeteria. I need to take this one step at a time. First step find a table and sit down.

I pick a table that is empty and as close to the middle of the room as I can get. I want to be as visible as possible so Jasper can find me easily. I take my seat and a deep breath as I try to calm myself. I am ok for a few moments but my mind starts to wander again and I right back to being frantic in my thoughts. How am I going to start this conversation with him? What can I say to explain myself to him? How can I get him to see that we are meant to be together? Should I tell him that I have read his chart? Should I…..

"You are one strange lady." Jasper chuckles.

I am jerked out of my head as I hear Jasper talking to me. I must have been so involved in my thoughts that I had not even noticed that he had sat down at my table.

"You must have a lot going on in that head of yours because you didn't notice me sitting here for the last minute. Before I get to the many questions I have for you let me properly introduce myself. My name is Jasper, and you are…?" He questions me.

"Bella" I quietly answer him.

"Well it's nice to meet you officially now Bella. Maybe now we can stop haphazardly meeting each other. I don't know how many more run ins with you I could survive." He laughed at himself.

His eyes are so intriguing! When he smiles or laughs they sparkle and he has the most wonderful crinkle at the outer edge. His mouth also does the most wonderful slightly crooked smile and I can't help but to be put at ease. Why was I worried? His presence here beside me makes all my nerves seem to melt away. The connection between us is even better than I thought it would be.

"Earth to Bella, are you still with me? You seem to be far way right now." Jasper says to me as he tilts his head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm here, I was just..… Oh never mind I'm back now. I don't even know how to apologize for the accidents I am caused you. I am terribly clumsy and you just seem to end up in my destructive path. I can't say I'm really that upset about it though because it provided me with the opportunity to meet you." The words tumble out of my mouth quickly. I don't know if they even make sense. And did I just say that I wasn't sorry after I apologized, wow I am bewildered at my own boldness. That is so not like me. Jasper laughs again then looks at me seriously and tells me that he is not sorry either. My heart flutters and I feel lighter somehow. We start to fall into an easy conversation. We ask each other the normal questions now like where we work, what type of entertainment (movies, music, books, sports) do we like. We ask each other standard questions like if we have kids, spouses, or animals. I, of course, already know a lot of these answers but have at some point, unknown to me, decided to pretend that I don't. Time is flying by altogether too quickly and I know that I have to get back to work soon. I tell Jasper this and he almost looks sad at the thought. This makes my heart flutter again. I think he is starting to like me, like I already know I like him. This is going great! I know I must be smiling like an idiot but I can't stop. I am so glad that this meeting is going so well.

"Well Bella I guess I better let you get back to work now. It was so nice talking to you I almost don't want this end. How about you let me take you to dinner sometime?" He expectantly asks me.

"YES! Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I am sorry to have to end our time together today to and I answered a little too enthusiastically. Add that to my crazy list right alongside clumsiness. I have no ability to be demure like a normal woman would. Here's my number call me anytime to set it up." My words rush out to explain my loud response to his question of dinner.

"Not to worry. I kind of like your inability to sensor yourself. It adds to you strange charm. I will defiantly call you soon, Bella." He says to me still smiling. Then he starts to turn away to leave.

"Wait! Before you go can I please see your tattoo? I have been dying to see it in person." I say excitedly. As soon as the words leave my mouth I discover my mistake. Oh crap! I shouldn't know about his tattoo!

Jasper's smiling face turns to confusion, "How do you know I have a tattoo?"


	7. Chapter 7

I am having so much fun with this story. Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think. I really want to know good or bad so review, review, review please. Thanks!

* * *

Holy hell, what did I just do? How am I supposed to answer that? I mean, oh because I am basically stalking you don't seem like the right response. Our finally meeting each other and talking as gone so well and I have to screw it up with one little question. Geesh, I am so stupid sometimes. No wonder Jake left me for someone else. I must be at least partially brain dead. Ok, ok just think Bella. There has to be a logical explanation that you can use here. Let's see, I can physically detect tattoos on people? No that is stupider than admitting that I'm a mini stalker. Claim he mentioned it? No he would remember if he did. The first day I saw him in the cafeteria he had on shorts, yeah that will work! Wait, no what if he didn't see me at day then I am back to the stalker issue. In the pool? Perfect that makes sense of course I saw it then. Duh Bella he was in swim trucks legs were exposed.

"In the pool I noticed it." Wow! It took me long enough to answer that one.

"Oh, ok." He said looking slightly doubtful. Then he pulls up the leg of his pants to expose the tattoo.

"That is very beautiful and moving. You have to tell me about it sometime. I can't wait to hear its story." I gush at him.

His eyes flash with a mixture of pain and confusion but he says "Uh thanks. Well you better get back to work now but I'll call you soon. It was real nice talking to you Bella." Then Jasper turns around and walks out of the cafeteria.

I am instantly flooded with emotions. I am thrilled to have finally successfully talked with Jasper. I am excited that I covered my ass on that tattoo question. Then I am concerned about the look he got in his eyes when I told him I wanted to hear the story about the tattoo. I guess I should have known better than to go there considering his post traumatic stress problem but I wasn't thinking of anything but my genuine curiosity about his tattoo. I shake my head a little and decide to focus on my extreme happiness about the fact he says he will call me soon. I practically skip on the way back to my office.

As soon as I enter the room Kim, my co-worker looks at me with what seems to be totally shock on her face.

"Bella? What happened to you? I expected you to come back in here gloomier than ever and instead you have a smile plastered to your face. You have to tell me what could have happened in the last hour to make such a transformation? I mean I left you soaking wet with only a pair of scrubs and such anxiety filled, stressed out body language only an hour ago. And here you are smiling like a clown almost jumping up and down with happiness?" Kim quizzically asks me.

"I am aren't I. Why don't we go for a drink after work and I will tell you all about it? I owe you anyways remember? So what do you say, drinks?" I ask quickly.

"Um, sure. Let's do it." She says looking a little doubtful.

The rest of my work day flew by. I was so giddy over actually talking to Jasper that I barely noticed anything about the rest of the day. The biggest surprise to me was that I asked Kim out for drinks and I wasn't even nervous about it. I have only been out for drinks a hand full of times and never really liked it but then I was so heartbroken that nothing was good then. I almost feel freed now by the weight that seems to have been lifted off of me.

Kim and I had a short discussion on where to go grab a drink and decided on Chance's. It was a small restaurant type bar where her roommate is a waitress and they have happy hour drink and appetizer specials. I had of course never been there and I only got nervous when sitting in my car outside of Chance's. I had gone home first so that I could ditch the scrubs and was suppose to meet up with Kim here. I was losing a little of my "Jasper high" and was starting to worry about my ability to hold a conversation with Kim. I would really like us to become friends, I am finally ready to reenter the world and a girl friend would be a good start. I quickly take a peek at myself in the visor mirror. I'm not too bad considering my midday pool dive. Well now or never. I quickly put on some chap stick and then went inside to meet up with Kim.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

I have trouble getting this one right so I hope you like it. Please review it and let me know. I really like feedback of any kind and will take all advise into consideration.

Thanks again Lauren for being my pre-release guinea pig and weeding through all the crap :)

**

* * *

**

I don't remember everything that happened last night but I do know two things for sure. Number one it was so much fun and number two it is a very good thing that I don't have to work today. Kim is really fun to hang out with and I really love her roommate Charlotte. We all vowed to do it again soon and I really meant it. I am definitely starting to feel more like myself now. Actually better than myself. I feel like a whole new person. Or maybe I just feel more like a normal person instead of a broken one. Even now with a hangover I feel like I need to get out of my apartment and go join the human race. I isolated myself for way to long.

I took an extra long shower and decided to head out to a coffee shop to get one of those really expensive iced coffees to help me out of my post alcohol hazed brain. Then maybe I will go shopping for some new going out clothes. I was definitely under dressed last night and since I want to go out again I really need to get some clothes.

I spend the rest of day shopping and was almost dead on my feet when I finally came home arms filled with shopping bags. I was taking everything out the bags and hanging them up when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"_Have you tried to drown anyone today?"_

The low sexy chuckle and slight drawl in that voice it can only be my Jasper. I can't believe that I have avoided thinking of him today. I was so focused on the fun of hanging out with girl friends that I somehow managed to overlook the single reason that I was able to go out in the first place.

"Very funny Jasper. Nope no drowning today. I thought about trying to run someone over but figured it might be too risky."

"_That's good to hear. Although I was kind of thinking that if you had already tried it might be safe if we got together tonight. Maybe I should wait to ask you on day where you have already injured someone. Ummm, let me think, no I will just have to take my chances. I have to walk at least 5 miles a day as part of my therapy and really wasn't feeling up to it. I thought maybe you would like to walk with me, keep me company and help me be a good patient today." _

Hell yeah I do! "Sure! I mean I guess I should since I did interrupt your session yesterday."

"_That's right good point. You owe me. I think I might make you walk in front of me so I have a reason to keep walking. Just make sure you wear some tight pants so I can see your ass." He chuckles. "Kidding, kidding. Well kind of. I am a man after all. How about you meet me at the city park pavilion in say…an hour?"_

"Ok I'll see ya there. Bye for now."

"Bye for now. Seriously that's how I end a phone call with the man of my dreams. Good thing I am reentering the world I apparently need all the help I can get." I grumble to myself. At least I no longer feel tired. Apparently Jasper's voice and the thought of meeting up with him is my own personal energy drink. I rush around looking for an outfit that is good for jogging and still kind of cute. Not necessarily the easiest task. I toy with the idea of actually wearing my new "look at my ass jeans" but instead I decide on gray capri type sweat pants from Victoria Secret's Pink collection and a matching t-shirt. Then I put my hair up into a "messy" ponytail then work at making it look effortless and hopefully a little sexy. I brush my teeth, put on my cleanest running shoes, and head out the door.

I got to the park a little early and started doing my typical Bella freak out. He sounded so sexy and funny on the phone. He is so perfect. Why would he even want to go out with me? There is nothing even remotely good enough about me to even look at him let alone talk to him. I am so uncoordinated and my thoughts never come out right. And worse I am a stalker who can't even keep the information that I am not suppose to know to myself. I have nothing to offer him. I should just turn around and try to forget about Jasper. Maybe I could move again. I just started getting out of my heartbreak shell and I need more time to work on being normal before I try to work in a guy. But Jasper is just too captivating to just walk away.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on my window. I jump and look to see Jasper standing at my window grinning at me. I got out of the car and gave him a little wave.

"I would love to know what goes on in the pretty little head of yours. You seem to get lost in there at times."

Ahh, that little crooked smile of his. It makes me smile ear to ear. We start walking towards the path side by side. At first the conversation was I little slow and awkward but we quickly fell into an easy relaxed state. I don't even know what we were saying to one another. It was like we had known each other for years. We were talking about small little things like are favorite foods, restaurants, and places to visit. Nothing to deep but it was very enjoyable. Then I felt him reach over and take my hand in his.

My heart beat immediately increased and my breath quickened. Without meaning to I stopped walking and Jasper took my sudden change to mean that he had made a mistake.

"_I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have just assumed you were feeling the same about of me. I get it, please don't.."_

"What? No stop that you are more than fine. I just stopped because….well I don't know you can make me act like a spazz. Your touch makes me forget what I'm doing. So don't mind me please don't let go my hand let's keep walking. You have to get your therapy in. Let's.." I am rambling on and on when I am suddenly silenced by Jasper's lips. All the thoughts in my head just drift away and I am suspended in a state of astonishment as I realize that Jasper is kissing me! His lips are touching mine! Then even that surprise leaves and I only feel the heat rising in my body. I feel the warmth of his lips as they are softly touching mine and I feel my lips slowly part and my breath catch in a want for the kiss to deepen. My body wants to respond to the kiss by molding into his but as quickly as the kiss started Jasper broke away.

"_Sorry, I just wanted to help you stop rambling and I have wanted to do that since the first time you ran into me. I don't know what it is about you Bella but I feel so drawn to you. Let's get back to the walk before I do something you're not ready for yet. Come on let's go." _He said as he held out his hand toward me.

I am too shocked, happy, excited, and disappointed that he isn't still kissing me to really respond. I just grab his hand and let him led me on the walk once again. I realize that I should say something, anything but my mind is replaying that all too short kiss over and over again and they only thing I can even imagine saying is kiss me again. I want to tell him that I am ready for anything and everything but I stay stunned and quiet and continue to walk beside him with my hand inside his.

I decide to try an break the silence and get to more deep conversation so I ask "So Jasper tell what it was like to be a Marine?"

"How did you know I was a Marine? I know you knew I was in some branch of the military because of my tattoo but how did you know it was the Marines?" His eyes are searching my face suspiciously.

My eyes grow large and I am once again momentarily shocked. I have made another mistake damn it. I am not supposed to know that about him. Why is it so hard to keep my mouth shut? Think, think you can cover this. Just tell him you just guessed or something. Shit. Please don't let me blow this.

"Um, well you know I knew you couldn't be navy with your swimming skills." I jokingly jab at him. "Also the marine base is the closest to here." I finish and shrug my shoulders.

Way to go! Great answer, I mentally pat myself on the back. Good cover, at least I hope. He is still looking at me a little doubtfully but the joke softened him a little. Now I just need to distract him from thinking too much about my blunder. That's when I notice that we are coming up on the playground part of the park and decide that it would be so much fun to just let loose and play. I let go of Jasper's hand and yell at him to come with me and play. He laughs at me but follows me over to the swings. We both sit down and swing like we are little kids again. It is so refreshing to swing and pretend to be kids again. My little almost misstep seems to have been forgotten for the minute.

Suddenly Jasper gets a mischievous look in his eyes and challenges me to a " who can swing the highest" contest. I accept and start pumping my legs like crazy trying to gain speed and height. I tell him that I will win for sure since I am so much smaller than he is. He just laughs and tells me that he works on leg strength every day in therapy so he knows he can whoop my ass at this. We are both getting pretty high and I'm not sure who is actually winning. I look over to tell him it might be a draw and apparently that sideways motion made my swing go to the side instead of straight and I crashed right into Jasper's swing. I knocked his swing to the side too and pushed him right into the swing sets metal leg. He hit the metal leg hard with the knee of his bad leg and the pain made him fall off the swing and hit the ground.

"Oh my god, are you alright? I am so sorry the swings just got away from me. I am so sorry." I yell to him as I jump off my own swing and rush over to check on him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I feel like my knee just broke. I am going to have a huge fucking bruise. You are a fucking walking bad luck charm. I swear I don't know what I was thinking calling you to walk with me tonight. You are dangerous. Jesus fucking Christ I don't even know if I can walk now. I just need to go home. Just help me to my truck and then you can go home too. Then we can forget we even know each other."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

Thank you all so much for the reviews. They have been very helpful and I really do appreciate them. So keep them coming please. **  
**

* * *

I don't even know how I managed to pull it together enough to make it home last night. I don't even remember going to bed, let alone falling asleep. I just know that I am waking up in my bed fully dressed and completely out of tears. Jasper wants me to forget that I know him. I feel an aching strain in my heart and I want to cry again but there are no more tears. I don't know how I could fix this. I am an even bigger loser than I thought. I couldn't make it through one little evening out with Jasper without making him hate me. One minute things are going great then I make a stupid mistake, an accident happens and he totally blows a gasket and never wants to see me again. No worse he doesn't even want to know I exist at all. Maybe I should just stay in bed forever. Or at least today. That sounds like a good plan to me. I will lie here all day and wallow in my own self pity. *Sigh* Now my ears are ringing. No it's the phone. The Phone! Maybe's it Jasper. Maybe he changed his mind.

I scramble out of bed and run to grab the phone. "Please be Jasper, please be Jasper."

"Hello" I say into the phone but the word is barely recognizable because I say it so fast.

"_Bella? You can't still be drunk from Friday night. I mean I know we had a lot of fun but wow."_ Kim laughs at her own joke.

"Oh, hi Kim. No sorry I was in a hurry to answer. I thought it was someone else." I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"_Please don't let depressed Bella come back already. I just got to know fun, normal Bella and I really like her. What happened?"_

"That guy that made me so happy told me to get lost last night. I am beyond upset about it."

"_Girl, don't let that make you go all sad and boring get your ass over here and we will drink until it's all good again. Fuck him he wasn't worth it anyway if he doesn't see how great you are."_

"No he is that great I am the fucked up one and ruined everything!"

"_It can't be as bad as all that. Come on over later hang out, drink, and watch True Blood with me and Char. You will forget all about him while watching the hotties on True Blood."_

"I will not forget all about him but I love True Blood and could use some company so ok I'll come over."

"_Good I will go to the store and get lots of yummy stuff for margaritas. Char and I will fix everything. If you still like this guy we will help you figure out how to fix whatever went wrong. Don't worry, see you later"_

The line went dead and I just sat there for a little while staring into space. I was feeling a little better now that I knew I had plans. She said the magic words to get me moving again when she said they would help me fix it. I can't fully give up without giving it my best shot. Kim and Char can see the situation with fresh eyes and will help me think of a way to make Jasper want to talk to me again. Besides I will have nothing to offer Jasper if I become a hermit again. I have to stay positive, think positive and maybe positive things will happen.

I spent the rest of the day on the verge of losing it again. It was like a full time job just keeping myself from falling apart. I left a little early so that I could pick up a party tray to bring with me. It had been forever since I went anywhere to hang out but I am pretty sure I should bring something. I was waiting in line at the self check out when I started to freak out.

The other night I just told them that there was an awesome, hot guy that I was totally into. I didn't go into any more detail than that. But tonight I would have to explain what happened and it's not like I can tell them I was stalking him and because of that keep messing things up. Not only would that maybe scare them away from me but I could lose my job. Shit I am going to have to be very careful with how I explain this too them. I definitely won't tell them his name. I will just explain that we randomly run into each other and that I always hurt him. I just hope they don't focus too much on the coincidences or ask too many detailed questions. I need to stop worrying so much and just relax.

When I got to their apartment Kim met me at the door with a large drink and greeted me by telling me to drink up. She did not have to tell me twice. I stood in the door frame and downed the whole drink.

"That's how you do it! Come on let's go get another." She took my hand and led me to the kitchen. "Char, start the blender Bella is here and we need some margaritas asap."

The first half hour or so I didn't have to add a lot to the conversation. Char and Kim kept the conversation going and the drinks flowing. I was laughing and enjoying their company almost forgetting why we were drinking in the first place but then Char burst my alcohol induced happiness and told me to spill the information on why Kim had always called me Blue Bella. I wish she would have just let it go and let us continue drinking and having fun. True Blood was about to come on and talking about all the hot vampire men was fun and had me looking forward to seeing them in action. I sighed, downed another drink and decided to let them in on my first heartbreak. I was crying and babbling about how he left me for his soul mate. And how I then stopped talking to my family and friends because it was just too painful.

"_What a prick! I mean seriously he didn't even know her she could have been awful. And he just left you like that? Un-fucking-believable! That sucks so bad Bella. I am so sorry you had to go through that. Now I see why you were so sad all the time."_

I'm not sure if it was Kim or Char who was trying to comfort me because in repeating my tale of woe to them I discovered something. I was bad mouthing and doubting Jacob and his whole soul mate idea when isn't that kind of how it worked for me with Jasper. I mean I didn't even see the man, just a picture of his tattoo and I was drawn to him. That thought actually brings me a little peace. I still think Jacob handled it all wrong but I guess I kind of understand how it might have happened. Maybe it's time to start to heal and maybe call my dad, Charlie. I need to think on this some more but I think I had some kind of mental break through on dealing with my past.

"Bella, are you ok? Do we need to cut you off now? You kind of left us for a minute?" Kim says waving her drink in my face.

"No I good just got lost in thought for a minute. Fill me up girl. I need to get back on the happy train." I smile and hand her a now empty cup.

"_Good now let's move on from the past and onto your new guy. Tell us what happened and let's see how we can fix it."_ Char says with what sounds like real confidence.

I start explaining the best I can while holding back some of the important information. It sounds crazy but just talking about Jasper brings a mix of emotions to me. I feel excited, happy, and yet filled with anxiety. I want and need to stay hopeful but the more I talk the less hopeful I become. I have slammed into him, nearly drowned him, and possibly broken his knee. That is just the physical. I have also intruded into his personal medical notes and therapist sessions. I am a crazy clumsy stalker who is totally in love with him. No wonder he wants to not know me! Who can blame him! I of course leave the stalker stuff out of my encounters when telling Kim and Char.

"_Wow! You really know how to get a man don't you Bella?"_ Char says laughing

"_Come on Char it wasn't really her fault. She is obviously just accident prone. How can he hold that against her?"_ Kim comes to my rescue.

"_No I agree he totally acted like an ass. I mean no one can intentionally mean to cause so much damage."_ Char says still laughing. _"But really if was me and I really wanted another shot at the jerk I would hang out where ever I thought he would be and make him see my face so much that he would have to ask me out again."_

"_Yeah me too I would totally stalk all his favorite spots until he missed me and just had to have me again."_ Kim said totally agreeing with Char.

"So be a stalker and he will be mine?" I ask them and just the irony of their telling me to stalk Jasper to get him back when I lost him because of my stalking pushes me over the edge. I start hysterically laughing and just can't stop. They might have a point. I am either way too drunk or just crazy because their idea sounds really good to me. I just have to be a better more proactive stalker. I am laughing so hard that I snort. My snort sets off Char and Kim and soon none of us even remembers why we are laughing. Conversation time is over. We take our drinks and go to enjoy the show.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Thank you for the reviews I love getting them and it is the only way to know if anyone actually reads and likes this. Negative is ok too I need to know how to improve. Keep them coming please :)

* * *

Well I made it to Friday. Finally! This week as been very hard on me. Monday morning once the alcohol haze wore off I thought about stalking Jasper again like Kim and Char suggested and it just didn't seem right. I mean that's what has gotten me into trouble so far. Well that and my clumsy accidents. I thought I would give Jasper time to calm down and hopefully call me on his own accord. Unfortunately I was hoping that would have happened by now. I made it to Wednesday before I went for his chart. I have it on my desk but I have not opened it yet. Every time I start to open it to find out when he will be somewhere my sensible side wins out and I keep the chart closed. It has been hard but I managed to avoid the temptation and leave it up to Jasper. Having a friend at work now was all that was saving me from totally shutting down. But today Kim called off and I am all alone. Char's husband came back from Iraq yesterday and her and Kim are throwing a party for him tonight. So Kim took the day off to help get the party setup so that Char can spend more time with her husband while he is here. I am looking forward to meeting him. Char is so much fun to be around so I know her husband has to be great too. I am trying to stay focused on that fact that I am going to a party tonight and need to be in a good mood. I just have to make it through the rest of today. But I am now totally sure that Jasper will never call me and I just don't know what to do. If he still hasn't called by the time I get back from lunch I am going to give in and check his chart. Even if I don't try to find him again maybe there will be a new therapy note that gives me an insight into how much he dislikes me. Then I can go from there. Please let him call me. Pretty please. I am begging and pleading but there is no one to hear me.

I got the last of my paperwork signatures that I needed and was heading back to my office to get my purse and head to lunch when I turned a corner, tripped over my own feet and dropped the papers everywhere. Great! Another lovely clumsy episode and I can almost hear Jasper yelling at me again telling me I am dangerous to be around. I am on my knees scrambling to pick up my papers while berating myself for being klutzy again when I am suddenly knocked flat on my stomach.

"_Oh, I am so sorry, here let me help you up."_

"Jasper?" I rolled over quickly and am looking up at Jasper. I can't believe this. I didn't even cheat by looking into his chart and we still ran into each other. Literally into each other. I can't believe my luck. But he doesn't look as happy as I feel about it.

"_Oh my God it's you! I can't believe this. What were you doing on the floor? I was in rush and wasn't watching out for someone to be sitting on the floor. Well I guess I can't really blame you for this one though. I'm sorry. Seriously let me help you."_

I am smiling up at him like a crazy people unable to speak. I am so happy to see him again that I can't seem to function right now.

"_There's that charm of yours, Bella. You look so lost yet so happy to see me. It just pulls at me. I'm been trying to forget that part of you all week. I guess I should take this as a sign. My sister Alice would tell me that the signs are all but hitting me in the face and that I should just pay attention to them already. She is a little on the flaky side with all her swearing she just knows things but she is usually right."_ Jasper is rambling and smiling while helping me pick up my mess.

All the papers are picked up and he is helping me off the floor and I am still smiling at me and seem to have lost my voice. He said he has been thinking about me all week. I can't believe this. I thought he had forgotten all about me. He is forgiving me!

"_So since we are obviously connected somehow and I just knocked you off your feet how about you let me buy you lunch?"_

"O, o, ok, sure let me just take these to my office and we can go." I stutter as a response.

"Let me walk you to your office so I can make sure no other harm happens along the way.

I snap out of my surprise at seeing him again and we jump right back into our easy banter and conversation. "Hey I'm not the one that just kicked someone to the floor. I mean geesh Jasper you yell at me for being dangerous but I never kicked you to the floor." I poke him in the side and tell him laughingly.

"_True. Although I think the attempted drowning still beat knocking you to your stomach. And I am sorry that I yelled at you Bella. I spend all week debating on calling you and apologizing. But I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me since I was such an ass. I know you didn't intend to hurt me and I just flew off the handle. I have some issues when dealing with any type of danger and I am working on handling them better."_ He says seriously then adds more humorously, _"Of course if I am going to be around you again I need to work a lot faster on that particular issue."_

"I promise that no matter what happens I will always want to talk to you. Never feel like you can't call me. I don't know why but I'm hooked on you and I'm going anywhere." I tell him trying not to sound totally desperate but I don't know if I succeeded. "I'll be right back let me just drop these off and grab my purse."

We ended up going to Applebee's because it was right across from the hospital. We talked about nothing of importance well we waited for our food. Then once the food got there I decided to ask a question that was on my mind.

"Oh yeah I was going to ask you about Alice. You mentioned she was your sister but I thought you were a foster child?"

He stops eating and just stares at me confused for a minute. "How did you know I was a foster kid? I never told you that."

Oh shit! There is no what to cover this one. I don't know what to do. I can't talk my way out of this one or distract him. I am stuck. I have to tell him the truth. Please let him understand. "Well it is a little embarrassing but I kind of read that in your hospital chart." I mumbled trying to look sheepish and not totally guilty.

"_You what?"_

"I, um, kinda read your hospital chart." I said it as if it was a question.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** This one was a challenge but I know where I'm headed so stick with me. My girl Lauren really helped a lot with this ones direction. Thanks again for all the reviews. I really appreciate them and please keep them coming :)

* * *

Chapter 11

The rest of my day sucked obviously, but maybe I was starting to get used to it. I knew that Jasper would hate me for sure once he found out about my reading his chart. And his leaving me without saying a word at the restaurant confirmed my fears. I had tried to run after him to apologize or explain or something but the waitress took forever and I had to pay the check. Jasper was nowhere in sight when I finally left the restaurant. I left there in tears but somehow managed to survive the rest of the work day. I did my best to just brush it aside telling myself that I knew it was coming and to just suck it up. I mean I had done it to myself and I couldn't even blame Jasper for getting so angry at me again. I had definitely crossed the line. I knew that I was just hoping that the truth wouldn't come out until he was just as hooked on me as I was on him. I had made a deal with myself that if I just ignored it all until after Char's party then I could cry and sulk for the entire rest of the weekend. That deal was broken almost the minute Kim opened the door at the party.

I had plastered a smile on face for the party but as soon as Kim opened the door and saw me she said. _"Oh shit, what happened now girl? That smile ain't hiding that pain in your eyes."_

Without meaning to my resolve was lost and I started to cry. "Damn it I wasn't going to do this. It's a party and I am going to be happy and we are not talking about this. Ok?"

_"It's that guy again isn't it? What the hell did he do to you now? Or should I say how did hurt him now?"_

"I'm not getting into it tonight let's just have some fun." I did my best attempt at drying my tears and tried to ask jokingly, "Now where is Char's man. I have to meet a man crazy enough to take her on?"

"_Fine but you are so telling me all the details later."_ She took my hand and led me through the house to where Char was.

As soon as Char saw me she rushed to hug me when she let me go she pointed excitedly to the man beside and said, _"Bella this is my hubby Peter! Isn't he such a hottie? See Peter didn't I tell you she was cute."_

_"You did, you did and yeah I would totally do her."_ Peter said with a huge mischievous smile.

I felt my face flush and go at least 3 shades of red. "Um, well thanks. It's nice to meet you." I lamely respond.

_"Bella don't mind him he is harmless or mostly anyway."_ She said happily poking at him. _"Just smack him if he picks on you too much. Wait have you been crying?"_

I couldn't answer without crying again and was glad when Kim spoke up for me and said, _"Don't ask she doesn't want to talk about it tonight. She just wants to have some fun and enjoy your awesome party I put together."_

Char reached over and put her arm around me. _"It must be that loser again well don't worry Bells I have the perfect man for you. He is a military man and a totally hottie just like Peter. He will completely help you forget about loser boy. Come with me I will find him for you."_ She just dragging through the house before I could we protest.

"_There he is."_ She said then she shouted towards someone in the jumble of people. _"Major! Get over here I have the perfect girl for you to meet."_

When I saw who she was talking to and about my jaw almost hit the floor. "You have to be kidding me." I mumble under my breath.

_"Oh really? And just who might that be?"_ He smiled and asked Char then he looked over and saw me. He tone changed to total ice. _"Are you fucking kidding me? That's the crazy stalker girl I told you about. Get her the fuck away from me!"_

I wanted to say something, anything but my mouth would not work. I could not think. So I did the only thing I could do. I starting crying and ran away.

Char came after me and I saw Kim following through my veil of tears. Even through my haze I saw Peter trying to calm down Jasper. Why does this stuff happen to me? My plan of avoiding my problems had just blown up in my face, Jasper had yelled at him again and I now my new friends knew about my craziness and would probably never talk to me again. I make a mess out of everything.

I saw Char filling Kim in on what was wrong with me this time and I was trying to find my voice and stop crying to tell them to just give me a few minutes and I would leave but Char spoke up first.

_"Damn Bells you took our stalking suggestion to heart. We were just kidding. Sorry if our advice got you in trouble. Although now that we now it was Jasper you were obsessing about we totally get it. He is really worth it. And so are you so just calm down we will fix this somehow. Peter is over there telling Jasper just how awesome I have said you are and that he needs to give you a chance to explain at least. And he is Jasper's best friend so give him a minute to calm him down and explain to us what all you did that we don't know about that managed to completely piss the Major off."_

I can just imagine what my face looked like. Tears totally streaming and more than likely snot running and then Char's words brought me from devastated to amazed. She and Kim and blaming themselves for my stalking and actually feel like they can fix this mess. They don't hate me for stalking their friend and don't think I am some wack job. I can't believe my luck at find such great friends. They are so nice and understanding. This fact helps my tears to stop and I just started the story at the beginning and gave them all the gory details and my disastrous attempt at a relationship with Jasper.

Once I finished telling them everything they both just stared at me for a minute. Then Kim finally spoke up and said, _"Wow you are one really fucked up bitch." _She is shaking her head and I am unsure if she is being funny, serious or just stating a fact.

"_You really are perfect for Jasper!"_ Char says and starts laughing.

She was laughing so hard that Kim and I both joined in and I was momentarily relieved of the hurt I was feeling. But then I looked over and saw Peter practically pushing Jasper my way. I instantly stop laughing and start to freak out again. I have no idea what will is going to say to me if anything at all. It looks like Peter is forcing the issue whatever it is so it can't be very good, right?

"_Bella, Jasper is going to give you a chance to properly explain yourself. Isn't that right Jasper?"_ Peter said looking at Jasper with a stern face.

"_Well I guess I have no choice but whatever I will give you a chance to explain without yelling or storming off. Is that response fine with you Peter?"_ Jasper said back to Peter very pissy like.

I am really uncomfortable with the direction this is taking but even if Jasper is only willing to listen to me because he is forced I am willing to take it. I will take whatever I can get. I don't know if I should talk now or what so I just stood there staring at Jasper.

"_Bella if we have to do this then let's go out of ear shot and really talk. Peter said I should borrow one of the horses and ride somewhere quieter and I promised to give you a chance to explain. But that's it, just a chance I am not promising it will change anything. Ok?"_ He said questioningly but looked like he meant it.

"Um..ok that's great anything is great, Are you sure the horse is safe though? I have never ridden one before." I said excited for the chance he was giving me but a little scared of the horse.

"_Nothing is ever safe with you but I am an excellent rider and barring anything outrageous I can keep you safe. Also it's not going to be a long ride. So you in?"_ He jumped up on his horse and hold out his hand to me.

Watching him get up on that horse so effortlessly almost took my breath away. He was so damn sexy! I took his hand and he swung me up there with him like I was nothing more than a feather. Then without another word we took off down the road.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this one took so long guys. Life and writers block kind of took over and I lost track of time. My beta Lauren and I reworked it a few times too. Hope you like it. Please keep the feedback coming! I love hearing from all of you good or bad all is welcome. **

* * *

We rode on the horse about 5 miles down the road then Jasper suddenly stopped and said that this looked like a good spot and took me down off the horse. He stood there holding the reins and stroking the horse's neck apparently waiting for me to speak but I could not think of anything to say. All words left my head and I stood there like an idiot with my jaw open and gaping at this handsome man petting a horse.

"_Well Bella are you going to attempt to explain or not? I said I would listen but if you aren't even going to talk I'm heading back to the party. Besides I'd rather head back now and avoid this storm that's comin' this way." _

"Please don't go I just don't know how to begin or end or explain. I am just so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't intentionally stalk you I swear."

"_How the hell do you accidentally stalk someone? Hold up my bad I would hate to fuckin interrupt you and piss Peter off. So by all means please continue."_

"No, no your right I mean it sounds totally crazy and maybe I am but it's true. I was just trying to do my job when I came across the picture of your tattoo. It was totally beautiful and intriguing I wanted to know more about it I started reading your chart to see if it talked about it and once I started I just couldn't stop. I was and am totally draw to you. I don't know why that is but I don't think I want to change it. Sometimes like now for instance I wish it was different and didn't happen this way but you make my life better. Before I saw that tattoo I was in a sad froze in place complete hermit type lifestyle and since then I have started to change. I have some friends now and I have been talking and leaving the house and it's been wonderful. I almost feel like a real person again. At first I never even intended to actually find you. I mean maybe I toyed with that idea a little but seriously the chart and my dreams were just about enough for me. But then I saw you in the cafeteria and.."

"_The cafeteria? When did you see me in the cafeteria?"_

"Well being clumsy like I am I dropped my apple and when I bent down to pick it up I saw your tattoo and then I saw you and I was even more interested than before. You were more handsome then I imagined and I felt like I kind of missed my opportunity to meet you so I sorta started stalking you then to try and meet you. I was just trying to 'bump' into you and talk to you but I kept screwing it up. Then you asked me out but I managed to screw that up too because of my prior information about you. I just couldn't find a good way to tell you that I already knew things about you. I mean it sounded crazy and I didn't want you to be mad and never talk to me again. And obviously I at least got that much right I mean you are mad about it and I am just so, so sorry about everything. But please if you will just give us a chance I know you won't regret it. You said yourself that all the signs are pointing towards us being together."

"_No I said my sister told me that and if the signs are saying anything at all they are saying danger in extra large letters. I mean damn Bella isn't obvious to you too?"_

"I can't completely argue that point but it's only been dangerous due to accidents and nervousness. If we can get past all that the only thing dangerous will be…."

Right then thunder rippled loudly across the sky. I jumped at the sound and so did the horse. The horse started to freak out and the reins were suddenly not in Jaspers hands anymore and the horse took off at a gallop back towards the house.

"_Goddamn it! I can't fucking believe I let go of the reins! I guess you can add this to our list of bad signs Bella because now we have to walk back to the party. So I guess it's my turn to fucking apologize. I'm damn sorry that we have to walk but let's get a fucking move on so we can try and avoid the brunt of this storm."_

"It wasn't your fault. The thunder came out of nowhere and was really loud. And before that happened the horse was calm and relaxed. I mean how could you know he was going to freak out like that. Besides at least now I get more time to try and convince you to forgive me." I say jokingly and with a little smile. "So I'm taking it as a good sign."

"_Ok look knowing your ability to ramble when nervous and I can bet that if I let you keep talking you would continue to apologize or explain for the entire next 5 miles. So let me stop you right there and just say that I guess I can see how it might happen to you. I stress the you. I wouldn't buy this story from anyone else, but you, you I can totally buy stalking me on accident. Or at least with basic good intentions. " He chuckles to himself. "I can't believe I even have to say this but Bella I really do forgive you."_

"Oh my god Jasper thank you so much I knew if I could explain you would get it. You would understand. Now we move past all this craziness and..."

"_Wait just a minute Bella I said I forgive you but that doesn't mean I want to be with you. I need some time to process this shit, ok?"_

"Um, oh, ok, I get it. You need time. I understand take all the time you need. It's a lot to take in. But, um, how much time do you think it will take? I mean don't answer that I'm being stupid you said you need time, I said take it so take it, I'm fine I can..ahhh..owww..ouch. Goddammit!"

"_Bella! Are you ok?"_

"Um, yes, no, kind of. I think I strained my ankle. I'm so sorry Jasper." I am crying again. I can't believe I was so clumsy again. Here I am trying to convince him to start over with me and I go and remind him of my so called dangerous nature. "Fuck"

"_Bella it was an accident don't worry about it. I swear I almost expected it to happen at some point anyway. If you weren't hurt right now I would have laughed. I mean at least now I can relax around you." He is actually smiling at me and then carefully looks at my ankle. "It looks pretty bad Bella; do you think you can walk on it at all?"_

I stood up and tried to put weight on and screamed out in pain.

"_I take that as a no. I hate to admit this but with my stupid bum leg I can't carry you back to the party. Some man I am, huh. I guess we are going to have to relax here until someone comes looking for us. Or I can go back and get help for you. Which do you prefer?"_

"Um, just stay with me please. I'm sure Peter will come sooner or later and I really don't want you to go." I pleaded with him.

"_Ok, I'll stay. Let me help you hovel over to the fence here so you can sit down and lean against it. Then I will find something to prop your foot up with."_

"Thank you so much Jasper. I am so happy you are staying with me. And I am super glad that you didn't get mad at me this time." I am grinning ear to ear even though my ankle hurts like hell.

"_No problem Bella really. I wanted to stay. And I shouldn't get mad over accidents. I have been a real jerk to you and I swear I am working on my temper. Of course I don't know why I telling you that you already know because you stalk me."_ His face flashed with anger.

"No Jasper I haven't read your chart at all since before I talked to you for the first time. It just didn't seem right and even when I wanted to I didn't. "

"Really? You didn't?" he asked looking doubtful as he careful put my foot up on a large rock.

"I promise. See I told you I wasn't trying to stalk you. It just kind of happened at first. But then.."

I couldn't finish my thought because suddenly Jasper was kissing me. He did the shut the rambling girl up move on me again and I was not complaining. He started to pull away but this time I refused to let his lips leave mine. I grabbed his shirt and pulled his mouth to mine with force. I kissed him roughly and heard an almost growl escape from him as he returned my kiss with matched force. I must have unleashed something in him with that kiss because I was now laying on the ground with Jasper half laying on me and his hands under my shirt and struggling to unhook my bra. My hands were on his zipper and trying to undo his pants so that I could get a hold on to that rock hard mass that was rubbing up against me. We were both breathing hard and pawing at one another when we heard a whistle and we both stopped moving and looked in the direction of the sound.

"_Whew we now don't you stop on my account it looks like it was just getting good. And in the rain no less. You got skills man, skills!" _Peter said with a huge smile across his face while leaning out of his car window.

"_Hey Peter. Yep you could have at least waited a few. I mean gee-sh block much."_ Jasper said jokingly back to him.

Rain? What rain? Jasper was helping me sit up and straight out our clothes when I noticed that we are both very wet. And we are being rained on. I started laughing.

"I didn't even notice that it was raining."

"_I didn't either I guess we were both a little too, umm, busy to notice." _Jasper replied grinning.

"_Well I did and do notice so hurry up guys and get in the car I am getting my interior wet." _Peter yelled over at us.

Jasper kissed me softly this time and slowly removed his hands from under my shirt. Then he stood up and reached his hand out to help me up.

"_Are you ok Bella? I didn't hurt your ankle more did I?"_

"Ok? Seriously? I am fucking awesome. Of course I would be a whole hell of a lot better if Peter would have waited another half hour or so." I said breathlessly.

That cracked Jasper up he was laughing loudly. _"This, Bella, is that charm I was saying you have. It always wins me over. There is just something totally irresistible about you. Come on lets get out of the rain before we both get sick and it's even longer before we can finish what we started here. And I definitely don't wanna wait very long."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I felt bad for making you all wait so long for the last chapter so I knocked this one quickly to make up for the wait. It is mostly lemon so if you don't like those or feel uncomfortable by them you might want to skip this one. Hope you like it please give feedback to let me know how I'm doing. Especially on the lemony parts they are the hardest for me to write. Thanks!**

* * *

I know that tonight is the night that we will finally get to get it on. For the last two weeks Jasper and I have been spending almost every free minute with one another. Either on the phone or in person. We just can't seem to get enough of one other. Most of the time when we have been together in person we have been accompanied by Peter and Char. Peter's leave is almost up and tonight (finally) he and Char are going out alone. So Jasper and I are finally going to get time alone together too. I am so excited and nervous at the same time. We have been making out a lot and getting pretty heavy in it but we still haven't done the deed and I am excited and nervous all at the same time. He invited me to his place for a dinner which he is cooking. He is cooking! I can't believe my luck. I mean he is hot as hell, an amazing person, he loves animals, and he cooks. I so don't deserve him at all!

"Focus Bella." I say loudly to myself.

I am trying to decide what to wear and I am pulling a blank. I don't know if I should dress up since it's our first time or if I should just be casual about it. Should I pack lingerie stuff or is that over planning it. I don't want to mess it up by over thinking yet that is exactly what I am doing. I am running out of time and decide to underplay it since it is a stay in kind of night. I put on some short shorts and a tank top. To sex it up a bit I put on a sexy bra and left my panties off. Before I could change my mind or chicken out and grab my panties I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

When I got to Jasper's I started to freeze in the car and start my normal "oh shit what are you doing Bella" thought process when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"_You better be at Jasper's already and not stalling somewhere"_

"Hi, Kim yes I'm here I just haven't gone in yet. I just pulled up here. God give me a minute Kim I swear I'm good and I'm going in." I told her while rolling my eyes.

"_Ok, ok. I was just checking I know how nervous you have been I wanted to make sure that I didn't need to come over and carry your ass in there."_

"No! I don't need your help. Now let me off the damn phone before I am late for my date."

"_Oh right now get in there and get it done. I mean really get it done. I want all the details and hey while you are at it some nice naked pics of that fine ass man might be.."_

"I am hanging up now" I shouted while laughing and then hung up on her.

She is so crazy sometimes. I was still smiling as I got out of the car and went up to knock on Jasper's door.

He opened the door and stood grinning at me. It was such a sexy little grin.

_"Man you look so good,"_ he said pushing open the door and taking a step towards me. I swallowed hard.

"Um, so do you" I managed to squeak out. He stood there towering over me and staring right into my eyes. He reached out and tucked a stray curl of my hair behind my ear.

_"I am so glad we are finally alone."_

"I know so am I and something smells really good," I said looking up at him and smiling.

_"It can wait,"_ he said while lowering his lips to gently kiss me on my forehead.

He ran both of his hands through my hair and pulled my head back so that his lips met mine in a smoldering kiss. I melted against him caught up in the taste of his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders attempting to pull him even closer to me. I couldn't get close enough. The best I could do was to mold myself to him as we continued to deepen our kiss. He started to move down my neck, nibbling on my neck and exploring my beating pulse that was almost pounding out of my skin. I was softly moaning and running my fingers through his soft tousled curls. He pulled away briefly and in one quick motion his t-shirt was off and thrown on the ground.

My breath caught in my throat just as it always does and I had to remind myself to breathe. Perfection. That is the one word that managed to come to my mind. He was just that, total perfection in my eyes. I stepped forward and started to lightly trace my tongue over his collarbone and down his smooth muscular chest. I circled his nipple with my tongue, drawing the hard tip in between my teeth and slightly nibbled. I heard the quick intake of his breathe and smiled to myself as I moved down his stomach with a combination of kisses, nibbling, and licking. I stopped at his hip bone suddenly nervous and hesitated briefly before I started to work my way back up to his lips.

Sensing my hesitation he took my roaming hands in his grasp and pulled me back up to his face. He started kissing me again then lightly bit on my bottom lip then pulled back and took hold of the bottom of my tank top and pulled it over my head. I saw his gaze fall to the black lace bra I was wearing and watched a smile over take his face. He cupped my breasts firmly then lightly flicked my nipples before he managed to unhook my bra in one quick motion. Almost before I knew it my bra was sliding off of my arms and to the floor. He bent down and caught my nipple between his teeth, sending shock waves throughout my body. I felt a moan escape my lips again and felt my shorts being slid down over my hips. I heard him groan as he noticed my absence of panties.

I smiled and laughed at his response. His reaction was so much better that I had hoped for.

He stood back from me and just stared at my body. I started to feel a little self conscience but then I saw his eyes. They had an almost primal look to them and the energy and lust was so raw that I forgot to be embarrassed and instead found the sexy me taking over. I reached out and unfastened his jean shorts and pushed them along with his boxer briefs down to the floor. I trailed my fingers back up his legs, over his scar and up his inner thighs. I stopped where his thighs meet and gasped loudly as I took him in my hands and felt just how hard and erect he was for me. I wanted to stop and stare at him. I wanted to attempt to memorize his features. I wanted to remember everything about him. Not that I thought I would ever forget. His image was burned into my brain, and as hard as I might try he is simply unforgettable. Before I could truly take in all he had to offer he grabbed me by the shoulders and backed me up against the wall in the living room. His lips came down hard on mine, his tongue no longer exploring my mouth; it was now taking over and stealing my breath away. I couldn't take the suspense anymore and tried to lift my leg up and wrap it around his waist. Sensing what I was trying to do he hoisted me up, wrapped my legs around his waist and pinned me against the wall. I could feel him ready to enter me but he held himself just out of reach. I was beyond ready for him and ached to finally feel him inside me. I tried to move so that I could put an end to my agony but he had me pinned and was in total control. He groaned loudly and then brought his lips back to mine. He then inch by inch slowly and purposefully entered me. I cried out loudly as he finally completely filled me. This was more than I could take. I laced my fingered through his hair and roughly held his lips to mine. I could no longer take the slow approach and needed to take it up a notch. I kissed him savagely. His hold on me loosened some and I was finally able to move. I used my legs to help me maneuver my hips and move against him. The feelings between us were so intense and before I knew it my nails were digging into his back and shoulders and I screamed out in pleasure.

"_Can you handle more my beautiful Bella?"_ he whisper, his breath ragged in my ear.

"Hell yes," I gasped. I felt him smile against my neck.

He proceeded to show me just how much more he had to offer and before I knew it an orgasm took me over and I screamed out his name and grasped him tighter as my body quivered. I felt him release then too. Still holding me against the wall he pressed his forehead to mine and gave me a lopsided grin. He kissed me lightly and slowly let my legs fall to the floor then backed away from me slowly. I stayed leaning against the wall, nervous that my legs wouldn't hold me up.

"Wow" That was all I could manage to say after that. I mean wow just about covers it all.

"_Yeah, wow is right. That was.." _He was interrupted by the shriek of the smoke detector. _"Shit, the food!"_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** Please review I love them all good and bad and can't wait to hear your thoughts.

* * *

Things have been so great between Jasper and I. It has been 4 weeks since the first dinner he cooked me got burnt up. That was undoubtedly the best "dinner" I have ever had. I think the smile is still semi plastered to my face. It feels like we have always been together we are so comfortable with one another. Yet when he touches me it feels new and exciting every time. It is truly the best of both worlds. I could not have dreamed up a man better suited for me!

All these thoughts are flowing through my brain as I stood looking into my closet trying to find a cute top to wear. Jasper had left a message for me at work telling me to dress for a horse ride and then to meet him at Peter and Char's. I have never been given instructions for a date before so I am curious as to what he might be up too. The only thing I know for sure is that my undergarments better be cute because without a doubt he will be seeing them tonight! Then with my train of thought already there I thought about really going all out for horseback riding by wearing my plaid button up blouse tied up under my boobs and cowgirl boots with pig tails in my hair. But that thought was smashed quickly when I stopped to consider that we might not be alone. I settled on my best butt jeans and a little white tee. Then put on my tennis shoes and headed out to go meet Jasper.

I got to Char's quickly and was a little surprised to see that she was not home. Jasper was the only one there and he was standing there petting a horse.

"Hey babe, where is Char?" I asked then leaned in to give him a kiss hello.

"_Not home. It's just us tonight. So saddle up and let's get this night started." _He helped me get up on the horse then put on a backpack and climbed on behind me.

"This is not the type of 'riding' I thought I'd be doing tonight." I said jokingly. "What's in the bag?"

"_Who said this was the only 'riding' you'd do? And it's just supplies for our date so let's get started."_ He answered with laughter.

He rode comfortably for a little then we stopped and I looked around and realized I recognized this place. It was the meadow we had stopped at the night of Peter's party. As Jasper was helping me off the horse my mind was thinking of why he would want to stop here again. I mean the last time we were here he was pissed and I was crying and horse ran away. Did he want to tell me something bad? Was this to become our let's scream or you have to listen please spot? God, please don't let him have taken me out here to dump me or something. I was really starting to freak out and scouring my brain trying to figure out if I had missed something. I thought everything was perfect between us. I thought we had never been happier.

Jasper placed his hands on my shoulders "_Bella, what's the matter? You are looking frantic and I swear if I didn't know any better I'd think you were about to run away from me."_

I didn't know what to say. I had worked myself into a totally chaotic mental mess. "Um, just tell me get it over with." I spit the words out in a jumble.

"_What? What the hell are you talking about?" _He asked me totally bewildered

"If you brought me out here to tell me bad news…"I started but my voice faltered.

"_Oh Bella, no! I'm sorry I never thought you would think that. Shit this is not going as I planned. Look I swear it's good. I would never go through all this trouble just to fight with you. I promise. Ok, Bella?"_

I sighed a huge sigh and started to relax. "Ok just don't freak me out like that you know my mind can catch just a whiff out trouble and create an entire natural disaster out of it."

He just smiled at me and started emptying out the backpack. The first thing he took out was a large plaid blanket and I started smiling thinking about the outfit I almost wore tonight. He laid the blanket out on the ground and told me to take a seat and relax. Next he started pulling out containers and placing them on the blanket with us.

"Oh, Jasper, a picnic! How sweet!"

"_And this time nothing I cooked for you is even burnt_."

"Well that sounds nice but I'm telling you what that burnt dinner is going to be impossible to beat."

"_We'll see about that_." Then he pulled out a bottle of wine and 2 wine glasses. He poured us each a glass and proposed a toast. "_To the best girlfriend a guy could ever want_." He said then clinked his glass to mine.

I blushed but drank when he did. "_Now it's my turn. To the best, sexiest, sweetest boyfriend in the whole wide world_."

We clinked glasses and drank again. We ate and drank and had a fun flirty conversation. When I was done eating he reached over and took my glass out of my hand and set it aside. Then he grabbed both my hands in his and looked me straight in the eye.

"_I did bring you out here for a reason. I wanted to come here because I am so grateful for the night we spent out here. I will never forget that this is the place that forever changed my life. You explained yourself to me here and this is where my anger disappeared and the love I now feel for you started. I am beyond grateful for this place and our chance to be together." He breathed in deeply then stood up and knelt down on one knee all the while still holding my hands. "Bella Swan, you are without a doubt the best thing in my life and I love you more than life itself. I want to spend every morning waking up to your beautiful face. I want to spend the rest of my life growing old with you." He started to choke up a little. "Seeing what I did in the military I know that life is sometimes fleeting and you need to grab hold of what you love and never let it go. So I know this might seem sudden but I have to ask, Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"_

Tears are streaming down my face and I jumped up to wrap my arms around him. "Yes, yes, yes. Hell yes! I love you so much!"

We stayed that way for awhile holding onto one another tightly and crying tears of totally happiness. Then I broke the embrace and pushed myself back some to kiss him. Then a thought crossed my mind and I pulled away.

"Wait, where the hell is my ring?" I said jokily but with real curiosity.

"_Um, the proposal had a small little condition attached to it." He looked a little unsure but continued. "I know this might seem a little crazy to you and definitely a little backwards but I want to ask your Dad for your hand_."

I started to speak but he put up his hand to stop me.

"_I know that you haven't really talked to him and going back might be hard for you but I always know that you love him and would want him at our wedding. I want him to give his blessing and then I want to ask you again with the ring that time. I already bought us a flight out to see him and paid for a hotel room near there. It is just a short weekend trip and I had Char pack up a suitcase. The flight leave in a few hours and we need to go now if we are going to make it."_

I was stunned. My Dad? Suitcase? Flight? All the words swirled around my head and I was so confused. Was I ready to go back, did I want to see everyone? Would my Dad want to see me? What about Jake? I was trying to weed through my thoughts when I looked at Jasper and my mind stopped racing. He had just asked me to marry him. He was my everything Jake no longer mattered. When I thought of him just now my heart no longer felt broken. I was ready for this. With Jasper I could do this.

"Ok, let's go." I said simply.

Jasper looked surprised. _"Wow, I thought I would have to plead or beg a little even . That was really fast."_

"As cheesy as this sounds, with you by my side I can do anything."

"_Ok that is a little cheesy but on this night cheesy isn't an option."_ He kissed me then and I totally agreed with him.

"Ok, ok we have a flight to keep let's go."

I helped him clean up the picnic wishing we had time to christen that blanket. Once everything was cleaned up he helped me up onto the horse. And we rode back to the car in comfortable silence.

I am unbelievably happy as I'm climbing into Jasper's little car. I think I am actually floating I am so happy. I actually glance down to make sure that my feet are truly on the ground. I knew things were going great but he truly shocked me by wanting to marry me. I mean marry me! Clumsy, barely glued together me. And somehow he managed to make the best thing that has ever happened to me better. He is such a sweetheart to want to ask my Dad for my hand. He knows that I haven't talked to him in a long time but knew how much I really missed him and would want to fix things between us. Thoughtful isn't even near the way I feel about him thinking of this fact. Then for him to have the tickets already bought and a suitcase packed for me! He really thought this through. And my ring, I can't wait to see what it looks like. I am nervous about seeing my Dad again and definitely the possibility of running into Jacob but even those thoughts are able to make a dent in my extreme happiness armor.

"I love you Jasper." I said looking over at him and smiling ear to ear at just how lucky I am. I leaned over to kiss him on cheek and bask in the feeling of his skin on my lips. I will never get over just how electric my connection to him is.

He looks over at me with that that wonderful twinkling in his eyes and without saying a word grabs my hand and brings it to his lips to give it a little kiss. Then brings it back down to his lap where it stays with his fingers intertwined in mine.

"_Two more block and we will be at the airport. Are you sure you want to do this? I know I arranged it all but I don't want to force you into a reunion if you're not ready. You just have to say the words and I'll turn the car around and we can go celebrate our engagement in your bedroom. And I will give you your ring right now."_ His voice turned a little lower when he said the bedroom part and I felt my whole body warm to that suggestion.

"Don't tempt me Jasper. How about we strive for a mile high kind of celebration instead?" I turned to look out my window because I felt the blush move over my cheeks at my suggestion. My eyes barely had a chance to focus past the window because all I see is a blur of lights coming closer at an incredible speed. I tried to scream for Jasper to stop or move or brace himself but I don't know if any sound had a chance to escape my lips as I felt the impact and heard the metal crashing. I tried to use my hand that held Jaspers to try and protect him but I feel nothing but pain coursing through my body and don't know if my arm is moving to save him or not. I feel hot all over and the pain makes me want to close my eyes but I struggle to move them towards Jasper to see if he is ok but all I can see is the airbag and lots of red blurring my vision and then nothing...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

**Epilogue**

Beep…beep…beep…beep

"Man I'm glad he is sleeping again for the time being. I can't stand hearing him cry out for that girl anymore." The nurse said to the aide in the room with her.

"I heard that he had just asked her to marry him." The aid replied

"So sad. I would hate to be the one who has to tell him she didn't make it." The nurse said shaking her head as she walked away.


End file.
